No Idea
by TheScarletRanger
Summary: Emily keeps trying to get Mike's attention but he seems blind to it, just as Emily is blind when Jayden tries to get her attention
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Idea**

Okay, so last year my story Invisible was deleted even after I took the song lyrics out & I had forgotten to back up the story or I accidentally deleted it, I can't remember. After reading Invisible by b.d-ForeverRellow-b.d (read it if you haven't) I was inspired to attempt to rewrite it, this time without lyrics in hopes that it won't get deleted again. If you read it before it was deleted this story is pretty much the same concept, it's based on the Big Time Rush songs Invisible & No Idea

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was just another day for the samurai rangers. They had just come back from a successful battle & now they were relaxing. Emily wanted to make sure she looked extra good in hopes to catch Mike's attention. She straightened her hair & wore a pale yellow blouse Mia gave her for her birthday months before. She went to find Mike & found him in the kitchen grabbing a bag of chips.

"Hey Mike," Emily smiled approaching him.

"Oh, hey Emily."

"You were great in the fight earlier," She complimented.

"Yeah, I was wasn't I?"

Emily's smile faltered a little, she was hoping he'd return the compliment. "So what do you say we do something together? Sort of a small celebration,"

"Well my way of celebrating a victory is video games & my second controller broke. Why don't you go ask the others?" He asked heading off towards his room.

Emily watched him walk off with a sigh. "Why am I invisible to you?" She asked herself. She felt someone tap on her shoulder, when she turned around she saw it was Jayden. He had secretly heard the conversation between Emily & Mike. "Hey Jayden,"

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She lied.

"You were great in the fight today."

Emily couldn't believe her ears. "I was?"

"Yeah, you've really improved all of your skills in the months you've been here. I've never been so impressed."

Emily blushed slightly. "Wow, thank you Jayden,"

"You're welcome," Jayden stood silently as if he was studying her.

"What is it?"

"You straightened your hair, it looks really nice."

"You're the first to notice, thank you."

"You haven't worn that blouse in a long time too. You should wear it more often, it looks great on you."

"Your just full of compliments aren't you?" Emily laughed.

"Well complimenting you is like breathing for me."

"You seem to be the only one that thinks so. Sometimes it feels like I'm invisible to certain people but I don't expect you to know what that's like,"

"I do actually,"

"You do?"

"You have no idea." Jayden sighed. "Anyway, I was thinking we should celebrate this victory but everyone else is busy. You're not too busy to go get some ice cream are you?"

"Is that a trick question? You know how much I love ice cream!"

"I'll get my car keys,"

"I'll get my jacket." Emily went to her room to grab her jacket & headed out to meet Jayden at the car.

"Ready?" Jayden asked when Emily entered the garage.

"Yeah," They got in the car & Jayden drove off towards the ice cream parlor.

"I'm sort of disappointed the others didn't come but at the same time glad," Jayden said after a minute of silent driving.

"Why are you disappointed?"

"Not only did we have a successful battle but it was six months ago today that we all met & became a team."

"Oh yeah…I can't believe you remembered."

"Important days like that stick out in my mind."

"Then why are you glad they didn't come too?"

"Because you & I never really get to spend any time alone."

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry about that."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about. We're all friends, usually we all go out together."

"But you sometimes spend time with all of us individually. Like when you're having a guy's day."

"And I sometimes get groceries with Mia,"

"I guess I've been too busy with…other things to really have any one on one time with you." Emily said just realizing how much time she spent trying to impress Mike.

"We're making up for that right now."

An hour later Jayden & Emily returned. "Hey guys," Mia greeted.

"Hey," Emily greeted back.

"Sorry the rest of us couldn't go out to celebrate Jayden, but I was behind on my chores & you know how Kevin is with his schedule."

"It's okay, Emily & I had a great time."

"We sure did,"

"Ji's cold got a little worse so he's quarantined in his room. I'm making him soup & he suggested we just order pizza for ourselves. It should be here in a little while."

"I'll go wash up." Emily looked up at Jayden with a smile. "Thanks for the ice cream Jayden,"

"Thanks for the company. We'll have to do this again,"

"Sounds good to me, I'll help set the table after I wash up." She headed off to the bathroom to wash up for dinner.

"So how'd it go?" Mia asked Jayden.

"We had a lot of fun. But I don't think she's interested in me."

"Why would you think that?"

Jayden looked into the other room & saw Emily talking with Mike. "Because she doesn't smile at me the same way she smiles at Mike."

"What do you mean?" Mia asked looking at Emily.

Jayden didn't take his eyes off her. "The smile she gives him is the same smile I give her."

"How can you tell?"

"Because when she smiles at him, her eyes are smiling too. Her eyes get this little twinkle when she smiles like that."

"Keep trying Jayden, sooner or later she'll come around."

Jayden shook his head. "I'm not so sure, she said sometimes she feels invisible to people. I'm sure she meant him. While she's invisible to him she has no idea that I'm here."

"It can't be much longer before she realizes that Mike's not interested in her."

"And then she'll be heart broken."

"Then it'll be up to you to comfort her and make her feel better."

"I want her to be happy Mia, even if it means she ends up him."

"Jayden…" Mia trailed off not knowing what to say.

"I'm always going to be there for her and if it turns out Mike returns the feelings one day then it's my job as their friend to support them."

"I guess I never realized exactly how much you cared about her."

"It's amazing what love will make you do."

Mia was speechless. "Love?"

Jayden saw Emily coming back to the kitchen. "I'm going to get washed up too." He headed to the bathroom just as Emily walked in.

"Is Jayden okay? I could've sworn I saw a bit of a frown on him."

"He's fine, probably just a little tired."

"Tired? He had three ice cream cones, he should be wide awake."

"Then I'm not sure," Mia lied. "What took you so long to wash your hands?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"I was talking with Mike."

"What about?"

"I asked him how his celebration playing video games went." She replied getting the dishes out of the cabinet.

"What did he say?"

"That it was fun."

"Emily, if you don't mind me asking, what do you see in him?" She asked truly curious.

Emily began setting plates in front of the seats. "Well, he's really cute for one. He knows how to have fun and he isn't scared of an adventure."

Mia grabbed six glasses and set them next to the plates and grabbed soda from the fridge. "Do you ever think of the negatives of Mike?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he doesn't take his training seriously, he almost never does his chores and when he does he does them half-ass, he's obsessed with video games and when he gets upset he acts like a little kid with a tantrum. Remember when Jayden and Ji picked me to control the beetle disk? In the end I ultimately gave him the disk so he'd quit being an idiot."

"I guess I never really noticed."

"Did you guys ask Mike to go out to celebrate?"

"I did,"

"Clearly he stayed here, what was his excuse?"

"He said he was going to play video games."

"Which he does on a daily basis," Mia pointed out. "Are you sure you want to keep trying to get the attention of a guy who'd rather play the same old video games than go have fun with you?"

"I guess I never thought about it like that. I guess I was only paying attention to the positives that it made the negatives seem non-existent."

"Emily, his biggest negative is that he doesn't realize you like him, the rest of us can tell but clearly he doesn't. Do you really think he's your perfect guy?"

"I don't know, I guess I was hoping for at least one date or maybe a kiss out to know for sure if we have a spark."

"What if you found out he doesn't feel the same about you as you feel for him?"

"Then I guess I'd have to move on. It's going to hurt though, I haven't had many crushes in my life but in the end none of them wanted me back."

"I don't mean to bum you out Emily, I just want you to have a reality check. You spend all your time trying to grab Mike's attention you sometimes don't notice when other people try to get _your _attention."

"I haven't been late for training and I've been doing my chores."

"That's not what I mean."

Meanwhile in the living room…

"Jayden, you need to try harder." Mike said to his leader.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's talking about Emily," Kevin said from the couch.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Antonio stood up and walked up to his best friend. "Drop it Jayden, we all know you have the hots for her."

Jayden sighed heavily. "Great, did Mia tell you? I told her in the strictest of confidence."

"She didn't tell us anything, you're just really obvious."

"Well it doesn't seem to be obvious to her."

"I guess that's my fault," Mike said. "She's got a crush on me,"

"Yeah I know."

"Hey man I'm on your side. Frankly I don't know what she sees in me. I mean, besides the obvious good looks. But you don't have to worry, I don't like her that way."

There was a knock on the door. "That's probably the pizza, we should get it Antonio."

"Right," Antonio agreed.

"I don't get it Mike, you've got the attention of the most perfect girl in the world and you couldn't care less."

Mike shrugged. "I guess I just see Emily as a little sister, plus I know you like her so I've been trying to let her down gently but she's not getting the message."

"Then maybe you should tell her flat out that you don't like her that way."

"I will, I'm just trying to figure out when the best time is."

"Just promise me one thing,"

"Name it,"

"Let her down gently. This is going to hurt her and I don't want to see her cry."

"Okay, I'll let her down gently but I can't guarantee she won't cry."

"Pizza's here everyone," Antonio called heading towards the kitchen with the pizza.

Everyone went to sit at the table ready to eat. Emily made sure to sit next to Mike. "Emily, can you meet me outside in about an hour?" Mike asked quietly.

Emily smiled brightly. "Yeah, sure."

Emily headed outside promptly an hour later and Mike was already sitting out there waiting. "I'm glad you came out here."

"I'm glad you asked me to meet you."

"I asked you to meet me because we need to talk about something."

"What is it?"

"I'm fully aware of your crush on me,"

"You are?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry if it seems like I've been rude to you every time you try to spend time with me but I have my reasons."

"What are your reasons?"

"That I didn't want to lead you on. I'm sorry Emily but I don't see you in that way. I see you like a little sister."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry but you need to know so you keep trying to get with a guy that won't see you that way."

"I guess I'm just an idiot."

"No! No you're not. You're just a girl with a crush. Trust me, someone else will come along and they'll want to spend every day making you happy. They'll love you and you'll have a perfect family life with him."

"Yeah right," Emily crossed her arms and leaned against the nearby tree. "I'm not going to have anyone love me, nobody's ever even had a crush on me."

"That's not true," A new voice said.

Emily looked up and saw Jayden standing where Mike just was. "Jayden, what are you doing out here?"

"It's not true, that nobody's ever had a crush on you."

"Yes it is, maybe I just don't deserve to be loved."

"Everyone deserves to be loved."

Emily began crying. "I wish I could believe that."

"Emily please don't cry,"

"I can't help it,"

Jayden pulled her into a hug and let her cry against him. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise,"

"You can't promise a thing like that."

"Yes I can, and I promise to never let anything hurt you."

"Why would you promise something like that?"

"Because you're you, I don't like seeing you like this. I want you to keep smiling." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, he gave it to Emily. "Wipe those tears away."

Emily wiped her tears with the handkerchief. "Thank you," She said trying to give it back.

"I want you to keep it, so whenever you feel like crying you can see that and think of me and remember to keep smiling because when you cry I can't see that beautiful smile."

"You think my smile is beautiful?"

"Why would you ask such a silly question? You're beautiful in every way."

"Not beautiful enough for Mike."

"Em, I know you're hurting but there's something I've been wanting to do for the longest time."

"What?" Still holding Emily in his arms, Jayden leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It only lasted a few seconds but it felt like an eternity to Jayden. "Wow…not that I'm complaining, but why did you kiss me?"

"Because I really like you, more than I've ever liked anyone and even if you don't feel that way about me then I at least wanted to have the perfect kiss with the perfect girl."

"I'm not perfect Jayden,"

"Then you should try to see yourself through my eyes."

"You really think highly of me don't you?"

"Yeah, more than you can ever know. Now you know how I feel, if you want I'll give you some space."

"Jayden-"

"I don't want you to feel obligated to be with me considering how much you're hurting because of Mike and if it turns out you want to stay friends I'll be okay."

"You will?"

"Yeah, I'll hurt for a while but I'd much rather be your friend than nothing at all. And I already had the perfect kiss with you so I'll still feel fulfilled in this short time with you."

Emily smiled and hugged Jayden. "You always say the most perfect things to me Jayden,"

Jayden smiled and hugged her back. "I told you, complimenting you is like breathing."

"How about we spend some time alone tomorrow?"

"Are you asking me for a friends day out or a date?"

"I'll let you know before we come back home."

"Sounds like it'll be fun. I can't wait until tomorrow."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**For the record I have nothing against Hector David Jr. I think he's hot but I also think Alex Heartman is hotter. I just always thought Emily and Jayden looked cuter together and they seemed to have more moments together. I've just started working on Jayden and Emily's day out and I'll post it within a week.**


	2. Is This a Date?

**Is This a Date?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jayden couldn't wait to spend the day with Emily. They had talked before breakfast and agreed to head out for lunch. Jayden hoped there weren't any attacks to get in the way of what he hoped would be his and Emily's first date. He had already picked out what he was going to wear. Emily on the other hand was having trouble finding a good outfit.

Mia entered Emily's room to help her with her hair and was shocked to see so much clothes thrown all around the room. "Whoa! Did your closet throw up?"

"I'm trying to find the perfect outfit."

"Emily, you know Jayden is crazy about you. He thinks you look great no matter what you wear. Besides, I thought this wasn't going to be a date?"

"I haven't decided if it is or not."

"Well if it's not a date then why are you trying to find the perfect outfit and why did you ask me to help you with your hair and makeup?"

Emily sat on her bed with a stressed sigh. "I don't know Mia. I know Jayden's a great guy but…" She trailed off.

"You didn't think you'd be interested in him?"

"No, Jayden's a really great guy and I always thought he was cute too, I just never thought he'd be interested in me. To be honest I didn't feel anything beyond friendship for him until last night."

"What happened last night?"

"He kissed me, I've been kissed before but not like that." Emily smiled remembering the feeling of Jayden's kiss.

"So instead of a kiss out with Mike you had it with Jayden?"

"Yeah, and ever since then I can't get him out of my mind."

Mia smiled and began working on Emily's hair. "Looks like you're getting a crush on our fearless leader now."

"It sure seems that way."

"Okay, so how do you want your hair? Want to go back to the wavy hair?"

"No, I liked it straight and so did Jayden."

"Straight it is, after your hair we'll pick out a great outfit for you then we'll do your makeup."

Jayden was waiting for Emily by the front door. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, his favorite red shirt and his usual jacket. All the guys wished him luck and he was hoping their wished luck would help him win Emily's affections.

"Hi Jayden," Emily said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Emily, you look amazing." Emily was wearing light blue jeans with a yellow tank top and a white crop top jacket. "You're always amazing."

"Thank you, so what do you have planned for us?"

"I thought we could take a walk while we find a place to have lunch."

"Sounds good,"

"So what are you in the mood for?"

"Well, we had pizza last night, and Ji is bound to be over his cold by tomorrow so I think we should have more junk before he starts cooking healthy again. I think we should go to that new burger place in town."

"I like the way you think, "

They made their way to the restaurant and ordered their lunch. Emily had a simple cheese burger, Jayden had a double bacon cheeseburger and they shared fries and a soda. When they finished eating they decided to go to the park. They walked by the swings and Jayden gestured for Emily to sit in a swing. When she did he began to gently push her.

"You have no idea how long it's been since I've played on swings," Emily laughed.

"A few years?" Jayden guessed.

"Yeah, I never really had much of a chance to be a kid."

Jayden sat in the swing next to her and began swinging. "You didn't?"

"No, even though my sister was supposed to be the yellow samurai my parents wanted to make sure that I could protect myself in case someone tried to kidnap me or something so I spent a lot of time learning self-defense. I'm their youngest kid, they worry about me."

"So when your sister got sick, your self-defense training became more vigorous and you had to start training to be a samurai?"

"Something like that."

"I know what it's like not having a childhood but the training pays off. You're the best we've got."

Emily smiled at Jayden. "You're not so bad yourself,"

"Thanks, so would you like to see a movie?"

"Sure, I'm not sure what's playing though."

"We'll just have to see when we get to the theater and then we'll decide."

"Let's make a bet," Emily suggested.

"What kind of bet?"

"Let's jump off the swings and whoever jumps farther picks the movie."

"Deal,"

They pumped their legs getting higher. "Jump on the count of three?"

"Okay, call it,"

"One…two…three!" They both let go of the chains jumping off the swings. They flew through the air and landed, with Emily a few feet ahead of Jayden. Emily jumped up and did a celebratory dance. "Oh yeah! I won!" She sang to herself.

Jayden stood up and rubbed his knees. "It wasn't really fair Em,"

"In what way was it unfair? You told me to do the countdown."

"It's unfair because you were swinging longer than I was and you're smaller so you go farther."

Emily grinned and stepped closer to Jayden. "Don't be such a sore loser Jayden, now come on we have to get to the theater." Emily took Jayden's hand and dragged him along. He didn't mind, all he cared about was that Emily was holding his hand.

When they got to the theater, Jayden gave Emily his share of the ticket money. He almost feared what Emily would pick. He knew her usual taste in movies and was worried he'd have to sit through a sappy love story. He would much rather experience his own sappy love story than watch someone else's. He also didn't want to watch a children's movie, he knew Emily and Mia had been wanting to see that movie about the turkeys.

Jayden waited by the doors while Emily got the tickets. "So what did you pick?" Jayden asked when Emily walked up to him with the tickets in hand.

"Well, first I considered Free Birds but then I realized you probably wouldn't have a good time having to sit through it so I picked something else."

"What did you pick?" Emily handed Jayden his ticket and he looked at it. "No way!" His eyes widened when he saw the movie title. "You got tickets to Thor?"

Emily laughed. "I thought you'd like it. I remember how much you guys were really into it when you saw The Avengers."

"Yeah, but I would've been okay if you picked the movie you wanted because I'd be with you."

"Well I kind of want to see Thor too, Chris Hemsworth is hot."

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." Jayden opened the door for Emily. She walked in and he followed her. "You don't want popcorn or anything do you?"

"Not really, I'm still okay from lunch."

"I'm going to get a soda," Emily waited by the claw machine while Jayden got his drink. "Hey," He said tapping her should. "We should go find some seats. The movie is supposed to start in a few minutes."

"Okay," They headed into their theater and found some seats near the back. The movie was newly released and the theater was very crowded.

For a few minutes they sat in their seats holding hands on the arm rest. The guy sitting on the other side of Emily was bothering her she spent most of the movie leaning towards Jayden. She even let him let her hand go so he can put his arm around her shoulders; his subtle hint to the guy bugging Emily that they were on a date.

When the movie was over, Emily went into the bathroom. Jayden was playing with the claw machine hoping to win a stuffed animal for Emily. He was successful in getting a white stuffed rabbit with a yellow bow.

"What did you win?" Emily asked approaching Jayden as he was reaching into the prize slot.

"I won you a fluffy bunny," He said holding it out for her to take.

"It's adorable," Emily took the bunny and kissed Jayden's cheek. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome."

"What do you say we head back now?"

"Okay," The entire walk back to the house they held hands and continued to have another conversation. They stopped right outside the door. "So, this is it." Jayden finally said.

"Yeah," Emily said knowing what he meant.

"So, was this a date or just two friends having fun?"

Emily put her hand on the back of Jayden's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. When they pulled apart Jayden had a big smile on his face. "It was a date,"

"So does this mean we can go out again?"

"Only if you'll be my boyfriend."

"I like your conditions." Jayden drew a symbol in the air and a yellow rose with red tips appeared. (Have you seen those bi-colored roses? They're beautiful)

"Wow, Jayden it's beautiful." Emily said admiring the rose. "It looks like us."

"A yellow rose means friendship, a red rose means love."

"I knew that, what does it mean when a rose is two colors?"

"It depends on the colors, this one means friends falling in love."

"Sounds about right,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Whatever happens next for Jemily is left up to the imagination. I'm not sure when a new story idea will pop in my head but I'll keep thinking. Until next time fellow readers and writers**


End file.
